This invention is directed to a specific software program for use in recording and displaying physiological data. More particularly the invention is directed to video urodynamics diagnostic testing.
To collect urodynamic test data of sufficient accuracy and to generate a report of the required quality it is necessary to have a system that would produce such a product. Different existing software, application programs, existing systems are unacceptable. Further the modification of existing urodynamic systems were also unacceptable.
There are currently two approaches to the use of computers in operations. The first approach uses a dedicated computer. This which may in fact not appear to be a computer at all, but simply is contained in a black box with the usual operating devices. These are triggers and switches that an operator may need to carry out a particular function. Such computers are generally controlled by dedicated software systems that provide simple operator interfaces specific to the task at hand.
In such operations the operator maintains the usual skill of their particular trade or profession and the computer is merely there as an adjunct. The operator's attention is focused on the particular operation at hand and not on the operation of the computer. This means that the particular software system and computer cannot be used by other companies that might have a slightly different configuration. Each particular type of industry would have particular specialized software programs specifically for it's functions.
The second approach to the use of computers is a computer system which includes a number of application programs which can be used to do a multitude of tasks and do them in a variety of ways. In such operations of the computer becomes very labor-intensive and requires a skilled computer operator. If a task is repetitive then the use of a specialized operation is inefficient.
It is necessary to have a simple approach that will allow the operator to concentrate on the patient and test at hand, rather than going through a menu to achieve a particular function.
In the actual operation of a clinic there is only one particular set of sequences that will ever be used routinely. These functions should be clearly set up in a simple key sequence for the operators. This allows the operator to perform in the most efficient way and concentrate on the task at hand.
This invention provides for a dedicated diagnostic product and method for use in recording physiological data in an improved manner.